


The Best Of Us Go Down

by rolee_z



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, shhhh no spoilers, stolen from my wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolee_z/pseuds/rolee_z
Summary: A Quick Solangelo One-Shot Stolen From My Wattpad (@RonjaLee).





	The Best Of Us Go Down

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:
> 
> This Is VERY Short. I'm sorry for what's about to come.... 
> 
> I Highly Recommend You Listen To This: https://youtu.be/tpPi2L9A5VE While Reading.

_Twang!_  
The arrow flies… and hits it’s mark.  
The boy’s eyes widen, a string of blood escaping from his mouth. He falls to the muddy ground.  
  
    “NO!”  
  
**_’So long problems… I have seen enough…’_**  
      
    “ Don’t leave me, Will. Please! Don't leave me! You can’t leave me!” I choke out the words through sobs. Will’s body lies before me, shaky breaths barely raising his chest. Rain soaks me to the core as I kneel over him, attempting to keep him dry. A bloody arrow lies beside him. Moments before it had been embedded it his side, and blood was flowing freely from the wound onto the muddy ground. Desperately, I try and stop the cascade of red.  
  
**_‘I have seen it tear apart and break away the trust…’_**  
  
    His bright, blue eyes are fading fast, along with that subtle glow that I loved.  
    “ It’s YOUR glow that keeps me warm, not the sun…” I would say to him. His blond hair is mixed with brown from the mud. One trembling hand reaches up to my cheek and attempts to wipe away the tears streaming down my face. He smiles weakly at me. His soft voice sounds like music.  
    “ Don't cry, Neeks…”  
  
**_‘ So long brother… I have said enough…’_**  
  
    His face is so kind, but tears fall regardless of his words, adding to the water stains on his bright orange shirt, though if they are from the rain or my previous tears I cannot tell. He reaches up his other hand and gently cups my face. He pulls me closer to him and kisses me. I kiss him back, tears and rain sliding down my face like waterfalls. He takes in one last, shaky breath, and whispers in my ear.  
    “ I love you, Nico… You’ll always be my Deathboy…”  
His breathing stops. His heart beat stops. His body lays there, unmoving. I look down at his face. His eyes are closed, his lips slightly parted. A single tear has traced it’s way down his cheek.  
  
**_‘ I have seen the best of us go down and not come up…’_**  
  
I raise my face to the sky.  
    “ WHY?!” I scream. “ WHY MUST YOU TAKE AWAY EVERYONE I LOVE?!” The heavens remain unforgiving, expressionless.  
  
**_‘The best of us go down and not come up…’_**  
  
    The sounds of battle are raging all around me. Once more, I crouch over Will’s body. I wont let anyone hurt him, even after death. My sword is drawn, but my senses dulled from grief. I don’t realize that someone is behind me until it’s too late. My breath hitches as I look down at the sword poking through my chest. I fall next to Will’s body as the sword is withdrawn, the blood from my own wound mingling with his on the muddy ground. I have no strength left in me. My own hand clutches Will’s. It still feels warm.  
    “ I love you too…” I whisper as I fall into darkness.  
  
**_‘ The best of us go down and don’t come up…’_ **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
